1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more specifically, to a golf club head having an impact face split into a pair of angularly divergent golf ball impact surfaces. The golf club head has a vertical surface for putting and an obtusely angled surface for chipping the golf ball.
The present invention is a combination, double-faced putter and chipping club head used in golf to strike the golf ball. The chipping portion of the club head is used for a short approach shot of low trajectory usually hit from near the green or the edge of the green, and normally hit with an over spin or bite. The putter portion of the club head provides a straight face for putting on the green or putting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other golf club impact faces designed for a similar purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,446 issued to Beardsley on May 8, 1947.
Another patent was issued to Maxwell on May 17, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,690. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,285 was issued to Turner on Jun. 21, 1994 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to Hattori as U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,335.
Another patent was issued to Sundin on Dec. 17, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,769. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,380 was issued to Yim on Feb. 6, 2001. Another was issued to Miller on Oct. 15, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,598 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 28, 2008 to Bardha as U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,129.
Another patent was issued to Amos on Oct. 2, 2002 as UK Patent No. GB2373735. Japan Patent No. JP2001286587 was issued to Tatsuya on Oct. 16, 2001. An International patent application was published to Sosin on Mar. 7, 2002 as International Patent Publication No. WO0218017.